walkingdeadfandomcom-20200222-history
Rick's Hat (TV Series)
Rick's Sheriff's Deputy Hat is the hat that Rick Grimes wore as a police officer before and after the apocalypse. We first see the hat being worn by Rick after the outbreak in "Days Gone Bye" when He, Morgan & Duane leave the King County Sheriff's Department. After travelling into Atlanta, Rick gets overrun by walkers & is forced off of his horse, as he barely escapes with his life by temporarily hiding inside a tank, Rick leaves behind his Bag Of Guns & his Hat. In "Vatos" Rick, Daryl, Glenn, and T-Dog go back to Atlanta to find Merle and retrieve the bag of guns, as Glenn is picking up the bag, he sees the hat but passes it by, only to come back a second later and pick it up. Rick would be seen wearing the hat throughout the rest of Season 1 and the first few episodes of Season 2. In "What Lies Ahead", Carl is shot by Otis and brought to Hershel's farm to heal. In "Cherokee Rose", Rick is resting at Carl's bedside as Carl reminds him of the fact that they have both been shot, Rick replies with "Since you're in the club now, you get to wear the hat". He then takes off the King County police badge and puts the hat on Carl's head. This brings great pleasure to Carl and remarks with "Won't you miss it?" Rick says "Maybe you'll let me borrow it from time to time". Carl then goes to sleep and Rick retires his Sheriff's Deputy Uniform, stained with his son's blood. During a flashback of happier times at the prison in the episode "A", Rick took the hat off of Carl, saying he should get a farming hat. He then placed the hat on Beth's head, claiming that, "There's a new Sheriff in town", which garners laughter by everyone including Hershel, Carl, and Beth. After Negan kills Abraham and Glenn in "The Day Will Come When You Won't Be", Rick has a dream in which everyone is having dinner in Alexandria. When the camera goes through all the main characters looking happy together, we see that Judith is wearing the hat. Carl would continue to wear the hat throughout his life up until his death in "Honor". As Carl says goodbye to his little sister, Judith, he hands her the hat and says "This was Dad's before it was mine, now it's yours. I don't know... Just... Just having it, it always kept dad with me, it made me feel as strong as him.... It helped me, maybe it'll help you too". As Judith starts to cry, Rick gives her to Daryl to bring to the Hilltop, with Judith now being the current owner of the hat. During a flashback to before the apocalypse, when Carl was only 3 years old in the episode "Wrath", Rick is seen holding the hat and giving it to Carl to wear a couple of times as he and Rick walk to the Ross' Farm. This is the only time we see the hat before the apocalypse and proves that Carl has worn the hat before. At the end of "What Comes After", when Magna's group is saved by a 9 year old girl, they ask her for her name. The little girl picks up Rick's hat and is revealed to be Judith Grimes. Trivia *As of "What Comes After" The hat is now the only Piece of clothing that has stayed with the main characters since the beginning of the series. It has never been replaced by other clothing, discarded or destroyed. *The other pieces of clothing to survive close to this long, were Rick's police belt and his cowboy boots as seen since "Days Gone Bye", but with the disappearance of Rick Grimes, so too did these items disappear. *The only other item still in the show since the beginning, is Rick's Colt Python, now also being used by Judith. *Even though Rick is seen wearing the hat in the Season 9 Promotional Artwork, He never actually wears it in the season. Owners *Rick Grimes (official) *''Carl Grimes'' (former) *Judith Grimes (current) Notable Wearers *''Beth Greene'' Appearances TV Series Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Category:TV Series Category:Comics